Ultra-wideband (UWB) signals, according to one commonly held definition, are exemplified by a signal spectrum wherein the bandwidth divided by the center frequency is roughly 0.25. The use of ultra-wideband (UWB) signals for wireless communication, in its most basic form, has been around since the beginning of wireless communications. However, today's wireless communication environment poses many challenges to the design of ultra-wideband communication systems including, for example, the lack of a worldwide standard for ultra-wideband communications, the potential interference with narrowband wireless systems, interference with other ultra-wideband applications (e.g., RADAR, etc.), and the list goes on. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the sheer number of such design challenges has heretofore dampened research efforts and, as such, deployment of such ultra-wideband communication solutions.